Bowfishing is a method of fishing that uses a specialized arrow having a string tethered to the arrow and to a reel mounted on the bow. The string is used to pull or reel in the fish after it is struck by the arrow so the fish can be retrieved or landed. Bowfishing arrows use a “fish point” with barbs that diverge outwardly and rearwardly to the hold or grip the fish and prevent it from coming off the arrow as it is being pulled or reeled in.
Once the fish is landed, the arrow must be removed from the fish. It should be appreciated that pulling the arrow back through the fish with the barbs extended would be difficult and it would tear and mutilate the flesh of the fish in the process. Accordingly, depending on the type of fish point being used, the barbs either need to be reversed or collapsed or the fish point must be removed from the end of the arrow so the arrow can be pulled back through the fish. Thus, if the arrow does not penetrate all the way through the fish when it is shot, conventional fish points require the bowfisherman to force the arrow all the way through the body of the fish so the fish point projects through the side of the fish in order to reverse or collapse the barbs or to remove the fish point from the end of arrow. Attempting to force the arrow through the fish and then attempting to remove the fish point or attempting to reverse or collapse the barbs while a fish is struggling is difficult and typically requires the bowfisherman to set down his bow so he can use both hands. It is also time consuming and can result in injury to the bowfisherman.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bowfishing arrow which solidly holds the fish until it is landed, but which also allows the arrow to be quickly and easily removed from the fish after it is landed, does not require the fish point to be forced through the fish in order to collapse or reverse the barbs, and which can be accomplished using only one hand so the bowfisherman does not need to set down the bow to remove the arrow from the fish.